J'attends
by crazysnape
Summary: Je suis assis dans ce fauteuil depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ton arrivée ? Dix ? Douze jours ? Un mois, peutêtre plus… j'ai perdu le compte.


Titre : j'attends…

Thème n°7- Un sourire de toi

Pairing : Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy  
Rating : T  
Genre : Angst

**Disclamers** : Je ne possède rien d'autre que l'histoire. Les personnages et le monde qui les entourent, sont la propriété de J.K.R.

Note de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi !

Bonjour,

J'ai soudain été prise d'une envie de poster quelque chose alors voilà : un tout petit texte (à peine 2 pages word) écrit pour la communauté 30-slash-HP (dont le lien est dans ma bio). Je suis vraiment _désolée_ pour les fautes car ce texte n'est pas passé entre les petites mains de super Cyzia… j'ai cependant relu autant que possible.

Bonne lecture.

J'attends

Je suis assis dans ce fauteuil depuis ce qui me semble être une éternité. Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ton arrivée ? Dix ? Douze jours ? Un mois, peut-être plus… j'ai perdu le compte.

Je ne sais pas si tu as reçu de la visite aujourd'hui, j'ai oublié. A vrai dire je ne me rends plus compte de grand-chose depuis que tu es là. Je devrais plutôt dire depuis que _nous_ sommes là car je n'ai pas quitté ton chevet depuis ton arrivée, malgré les suppliques répétées des Médicomages, de tes amis, des miens… Je ne peux m'empêcher de te regarder, comme toujours, ni de me dire que la vie est parfois étrange.

Oui, vraiment étrange.

J'ai grandi, mûri, vieilli…et j'ai pourtant comme l'impression de tourner en rond, que ma vie est un éternelle recommencement.

Pas dans le sens où ma vie subit des bouleversements qui la transforme et me permette de tout recommencer au début, mais plutôt comme si je me retrouvais toujours dans la même situation. Une boucle temporelle m'obligeant à revivre toujours dans l'attente de la même chose.

A t'attendre toi.

Enfant j'attendais de te rencontrer. De rencontrer le grand Harry Potter, celui-qui-avait-survécut, celui que mon père semblait craindre, celui qui faisait rêver le monde, qui me faisait rêver.

Mais notre rencontre ne c'est pas passé comme je l'avait espéré. Je nous avais rêvé compagnons, unis comme personne n'avait pu l'être avant nous, mais je n'ai obtenu que mépris, rejet et haine.

Mais malgré ça, j'ai continué à t'attendre. J'attendais nos joutes, aussi bien verbale que physique. J'attendais que ton regard flamboyant me transperce.

Un peu plus tard, sans vraiment savoir comment, je me suis mis à attendre ton rire qui raisonnait si étrangement à mes oreilles. Comme une mélodie, comme un chant éloignant les mauvaises pensées, les malheurs de la vie.

Lorsque j'ai eu 16 ans, j'ai découvert que j'attendais autre chose. Je ne voulais plus ni de ta rage, ni de tes suspicions, ni de ta colère, je ne voulais pas non plus de ton rire qui ne m'était jamais destiné, je voulais plus.

Alors je me suis mis à changer. J'ai montrer une facette de moi qui je ne connaissais pas, mais que je me plaisais à découvrir car elle me rapprocherait peut-être de toi.

J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour un simple sourire de toi. Un petit sourire doux et timide, un sourire éclatant, n'importe quel sourire m'aurait mené au paradis tant que c'était un sourire de toi... pour moi, rien que pour moi.

Je l'ai attendu pendant prêt d'un an, mais je l'ai eu.

Ça a été mon plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire. Qui aurait pu pensé que moi, Draco Malfoy, comblé de richesse et de présents les plus onéreux depuis mon plus jeune âge, aurait pu être le plus heureux des hommes grâce à un sourire ?

Ma main saisit doucement la tienne, qui reposait paisiblement sur le lit. Tes paupières sont closes et ta main immobile. Je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux en repensant à toutes les autres fois où je t'ai attendu.

J'ai attendu que tu sois prêt avant de t'embrasser la première fois, mais tu as tout de même été surpris.

J'ai attendu que tu reviennes de tes mystérieuses missions avec Weasley 1 et 2, le cœur serré, et les nerfs en pelotes.

J'ai attendu qu'enfin tu acceptes de m'aimer.

J'ai attendu tant de fois que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir vécu sans t'attendre.

Et juste au moment où tout se mettait en place, au moment qui tu étais prêt à arrêter de courir après tes démons, prêt à te poser et à vivre auprès de moi. Juste au moment où je n'avais plus à t'attendre, au moment où nous étions enfin tout les deux au même endroits, au même moment, le bonheur à portée de main, tu te faire renverser par cette voiture en plein centre du Londres Moldu.

Et tout recommence, je t'attends à nouveau.

Un frémissement…

Un clignement d'yeux…

Un sourire…

N'importe quoi…

Mais j'attends.

Fin


End file.
